Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. Bio Cast no evil eyes in the direction of Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet Witch — the master of chaos magic. Her powerful hexes influence probability — making the impossible erupt across reality. A former member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, she is a long-time member of the Avengers. Wanda remains close with her twin brother, Quicksilver. Stats Abilities Critical Hits: *Critical Hits have a chance to Nullify, removing 1 Buff(s) from the opponent. Special Attacks Special 1: Hex Sphere - A concentrated sphere of Chaos Magic blasts Scarlet Witch's opponents. *This attack receives additional Critical Rating. Special 2: Hex Bolt - Scarlet Witch sends her opponents flying with a bolt of Chaos Magic. *This attack receives additional Critical Rating. Special 3: Chaotic Bombardment - Scarlet Witch cuffs her foe into helplessness before crushing them with a bombardment of Hex Bolts. * chance to Nullify, removing all positive status effects from opponents. Signature Ability Locked= *'Veil of Fortune' **Whenever a Critical Hit occurs for either player, there's a chance the Scarlet Witch manipulates the outcome for her benefit. |-|Unlocked= *'Veil of Fortune' **Whenever a Critical Hit occurs for either player, there's a chance the Scarlet Witch triggers her chaos magic, generating 0-8 Buffs or Debuffs. :::The following buffs and debuffs have been known to occur when Veil of Fortune activates: Armor Up, Cruelty, Heal Block, Nullify, Poison, Power Burn, Power Drain, Power Gain, Power Lock, Power Steal, Precision, Stun, and Weakness. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Corvus Glaive *In addition to suffering from class disadvantage, Scarlet Witch's Veil of Fortune gives her a pretty good chance to activate a series of Buffs on herself, or Debuffs on her opponent. Since Corvus always inflicts Critical Hits with his Glaive, so long as he has Glaive charges, he's going to be triggering Veil of Fortune frequently, which can quickly give Scarlet Witch the advantage in the fight! Groot and King Groot *After factoring in his class disadvantage, Groot relies on Fury Buffs from his Pacifism charges, and King Groot uses his own Fury Buffs for damage output. They both take advantage of Regeneration Buffs to keep themselves alive. Scarlet Witch can easily strip them of these Buffs or lay down a Heal Block on them and then snap them like little twigs! Proxima Midnight *Proxima relies on her Prowess and Fury Buffs to maintain high damage output. Scarlet Witch can easily Nullify those Buffs, keeping Proxima's damage output low, and when gaining Fury buffs of her own, she can lay Proxima out pretty quickly. Proxima also suffers from class disadvantage against Scarlet Witch. War Machine, Hyperion, Blade, and Old Man Logan *These Champions also lean pretty heavily upon their Buffs to vanquish their opponents. Cutting their Buffs out with Scarlet Witch's Nullify ability makes them pretty easy prey for her. She's particularly effective at causing Hyperion to burn through his Cosmic Charges quickly. Also, with her ability to throw a Heal Block down on Blade, his Regeneration will not give him any benefit and he'll still have to pay the cost in Power Meter. Finally, since she can strip Old Man Logan of his Regeneration Buffs pretty frequently, and since he lacks much else in the way of defense, she can make the fight very tough for him. Weaknesses Moon Knight and Crossbones *During a New Moon phase, Moon Knight mostly ignores Critical Hits, handicapping Scarlet Witch's damage output and her ability to benefit from Veil of Fortune. Crossbones doesn't trigger Critical Hits often either, instead using lots of Fury effects for high damage attacks, which will also handicap Scarlet Witch's ability to shut him down and put her in a world of hurt. Ronan *Fighting Ronan is a matchup that Scarlet Witch will need to be careful in. Because Scarlet Witch can build up a lot of Buffs, if she gets hit by one of Ronan’s Special Attacks, not only will it hurt a lot, she could find herself Stunned until Ronan finishes her off. Recommended Masteries Lesser Precision and Precision *Scarlet Witch's best effects come into play when she (or your opponent) lands a critical hit. Much of her high damage output depends upon this, so investing in Precision will increase her chances of landing a critical hit. Lesser Precision will add up to +125 Critical Rating, and Precision will add up to +425 Critical Rating. Despair *Scarlet Witch has a good chance of inflicting Debuffs on your opponent, and you can take further advantage of that with Despair, which will reduce your opponent's healing and Regeneration effects by up to 15.0%. Assassin *When your opponent starts a fight low on health (below 18%), you can gain +30% Ability Accuracy, meaning that you'll be 30% more likely to trigger chaos magic on a critical hit if you've duped your Scarlet Witch. Decreasing their defensive Ability Accuracy by up to 20% and gaining up to +60% Attack Rating while your opponents are that low is an added bonus. Trivia References Navigation Category:Mystic Category:Avengers